1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates a specifically designed and dimensioned foot and ankle band that applies the pressure required for effective reflexology and can be worn for extended time periods.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Reflexology is a healing art that takes advantage of the nerve endings in the hands, ears and feet for relaxation and to improve health. The feet are most commonly used in reflexology as reflex zones in the feet correspond to various parts of the body, including major organs and glands. The body is divided into ten energy zones that correspond to different areas of the feet. In addition to the energy zones, there are nerves stemming from all areas of the body that terminate at the feet. By massaging certain areas on the feet, it is possible to bring a response in the corresponding tissue of the body.
It is also an accepted principle in reflexology that an accumulation of toxins in the feet, primarily acids and calcium, can crystallize around the nerve endings. This crystallization impairs the function of these nerve endings, therefore impairs the function of the correlating organ/gland/tissue. By massaging the various points on the feet, the crystallized deposits can be removed, restoring normal nerve function. This will ultimately restore health to the correlating organ/gland/tissue. Stimulating an area that does not necessarily have crystallized deposits can also stimulate a natural healing/balancing response in the correlating region of the body.
Reflexology and acupressure/acupuncture are not interchangeable and are based upon different body energy. While as reflexology stimulates the nerve ends and specific zones that correspond to areas of the body, acupressure/acupuncture relies on meridians, or energy pathways, within the body.
Acupressure has been addressed in the prior art in such patents as U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,307, which discloses an acupressure belt for the treatment of lower back pain. The belt has multiple acupressure-applying protrusions that, in combination with an adjustable belt, press the protrusions into the back. Another acupressure device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,495 that provides a band with an attached stimulator. The ""495 device is placed around the leg, arm, etc with the stimulator in the desired position. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,289 the acupressure device is used for relieving headaches, applying pressure to the user""s head at various points.
In reflexology, consistent pressure over a specified period of time can be necessary to continuously promote the healing process. Manual application, either by the affected person or a practitioner, is generally impossible to implement for any extended period of time. It would also be virtually impossible to manually stimulate many of these points and continue moving about in a productive manner.
The foregoing prior, however, are directed to acupressure points rather than reflex zones. To date, however, no one has addressed the issue of maintaining pressure on reflex zones in accordance with reflexology teachings.
The disclosed flexible reflexology foot harness delivers, and maintains, pressure to predetermined reflexology points on a user""s foot and ankle. The foot harness consists of a front band, a rear band and a heel band, with the length of the straps determining the placement of the pressure points on a user. A first end of each the front band, rear band and heel band are affixed to one another form a first juncture. The first juncture can be formed by permanently or removably affixing the bands to one another. In one embodiment, the second end of the rear band and heel band are permanently affixed to one another, forming a second juncture, with the front band being removably affixed. The front band is preferably affixed to the second juncture using a two part securing method that is adjustable. Alternatively the front, rear and heel band can be manufactured as a single piece. At least one pressure device is affixed to the band in a position to place the device in contact with the center of the appropriate pressure point.
Pressure devices can be placed at each of the junctures and can be stitched or otherwise secured to the material. The pressure devices are polygons, generally circular or semi-circular.
In still another embodiment, the foot harness can use a Y-shaped, securing insert, with affixing means at each end, that is dimensioned to receive the front, rear and heel bands to form second juncture. Using the Y-shaped insert provides additional adjustability. In this embodiment, the second pressure device is affixed to the center of the Y-shaped insert.
In an alternate embodiment, the foot harness can have a toe strap with one end affixed to the front band and the other end with a loop to slide over the user""s toe. Alternatively, an anchor strap can be added to the foot harness. The anchor strap has one end secured to the front band and a second end secured to the heel band.
To use the foot harness to apply consistent pressure to the applicable reflexology points, the applicable pressure points are located. The appropriate foot harness size is then determined based on the size of the user""s foot. The band is placed on the user""s foot with the heel band positioned under the user""s foot and the rear band above the user""s heel. The pressure devices are positioned adjacent the center of the pressure points and the front band is secured to the second juncture. Consistent, continued pressure is thusly applied to the pressure points.